antihero
by AizenTheGoat
Summary: Original draft to path of a hero. He's not a hero per say but he isn't a villain either. Having been set up by All For One he bides his time in order to kill the man. Trash summary it's a decent story trust me. Time Skip Naruto, Naruto x Midnight
1. Chapter 1

**So as it turns out a lot of you wanted to see what the original draft of 'path of a hero' was like. If that's what you guys want then I'm all for it. Now in this story he still has his two quirks one of which is 'Time Skip', he's older in this story, and well I don't want to say everything. Also if anyone knows of any stories where Naruto has time skip let me know I'd like to read them. Anyways, now with that out of the way lets get on with the story.**

Musutafu Japan. A city known world round for having possibly the best hero course on the planet. Everyone who wanted to be a hero dreamt of the day they'd get accepted into the school and possibly become the next All Might. However, not everyone wanted to be a hero. Some went on to become villains for whatever their reasons. Then there were some who were somewhere in between. Some like Naruto Uzumaki.

Sitting in a jail cell was a young man of average size. He had blond hair and the standard blue prisoner suit. He was sitting on his bed, eyes closed, in a laid back position. Seemingly not caring that he was behind bars. He made no movements, no signs of discomfort or anything. He was currently lost in his own thoughts.

" _I wonder whatever happened to Dabi, last I remembered he decided to do another job when I got into this mess. Oh well, as long as he wasn't caught then it's fine._ " He was broken from his thoughts as the sounds of footsteps reached his ears. He frowned, he never had visitors and as far as he knew he was a s far away from another inmate as possible.

Opening his eyes he looked beyond the bars waiting to see who would emerge. Two people came into view, one much bigger than the other. The first is a slender man of average height with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes. He also has a black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He also wears a utility belt and a scarf. This was Eraserhead.

The second is an extremely large man with a very tall and overly-muscular figure. He has short blonde hair with two distinct bangs that stand up over his head. He wears a skin-tight blue body suit decorated with a red symbol that somewhat resembles a "Y". The symbol is designed with a white diamond at its center, with white lines connected to it that trace from his chest to his back shoulders. This was All Might.

He followed them with his eyes as they stopped directly in front of his cell.

"Antihero Naruto Uzumaki." Said All Might, his voice loud. "We have some questions we think you might be able to help us with." He finished.

Naruto sat up a bit and let a smirk come across his face. "Actually All Might, I prefer the term Vigilante. And besides what makes you think I want to help you? As a matter of fact, what's in it for me?" He asks.

Without missing a beat All Might answered "You'd be doing a great heroic duty for the future generation of heroes." As if that was the most obvious answer.

Naruto snorts and lays back once more. "Pass. I'm in here because I was trying to protect the people and yet here I am." He replied.

"You broke laws set for quirk users." Began Eraserhead "You killed numerous people, you may not have done it for money but you did accept it whenever it was offered. You handled jobs heroes had been hired for even though you didn't have a license to do so." He listed off.

Naruto scoffed and replied "Had I not done something a lot more people would be dead right now. You act like I killed all innocent people. I killed people who were in drug trafficking operations. I've done more than any of you for society. More young heroes will have a chance now because of me." He finished.

Eraserhead knew that to some extent Naruto was right about what he had said, because of that he decided to just move on. "You should think about it. You've been locked up for well over a year now. You're only twenty three you have so much more you could be doing with your life and for the good of the world, but instead you're here." He said. "Do some good and they might let you out early" He added as an incentive.

Naruto smiled at his silent victory, it was almost a universal thing where you win an argument when one turns violent or tries to stray away from a topic. "Alright, what is it you'd like to know?" He asked.

All Might was the one to answer. "You were the last known person to speak with 'All For One' we want to know what he's planning. He never did things for no reason." He said with a serious tone.

"I have a general Idea of what he's planning, don't know the details completely though. What I do know is that it's a pretty big deal if you ask me." He told them. The two pro heroes were silent and stared at him, giving him the notion that they wanted him to continue. He raised an eyebrow at this.

"Hey now information like this isn't cheap you know." He told them.

Eraserhead was the one to reply to that. "Even if we paid you what could you possibly do with money? You're locked up." He said curiously.

"Who said I wanted money? I have money, not here but I do have plenty of it. No, what I want is out." Seeing that they were about to speak he held his hand up. "You guys know there's no real link to me in the crime that got me here. I was set up by All For One. You guys can easily clear my name of this and get me out. You do that, and I'll tell you what I know." He finished.

The two heroes stared at him for a second before looking at each other. "You guys have until tomorrow to give me an answer. Until then, we're done here." With that he laid down on the bed and turned his back to them. Seeing the dismissal the two heroes walked away.

The following day Naruto heard footsteps once more and smirked. He was getting out. They wouldn't bother coming back if they had refused his deal. Though unless he was mistaken there was more people with them this time. He was right, one of the others was the same guard that brought him here.

The second was a small mouse like man, he was wearing a white dress shirt with a red tie and a black vest with black slacks and brown shoes. The rabbit seeing that he had the blonds attention spoke up.

"Uzumaki Naruto, my name is Nezu, I'm the principal of Yuuei high." He greeted.

Naruto nodded "I'd introduce myself but you already know me. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"Well All Might and Eraserhead told me about their visit yesterday. We looked into the case and true enough no solid connection could be made. The government needed someone to take the fall and you being there made you the top suspect. We negotiated with the government and did indeed clear your name." He explained. Naruto raised his eyebrows at this, they worked fast if they got it done in a day.

He figured they be back today to tell him they accepted and it would take a while.

"However, there was some countermeasures put in place for you to be free. You'll only be allowed your freedom if you agree to teach at Yuuei. I won't lie to you its more so we heroes can keep an eye on you. We know you were framed by All For One but the public doesn't. To them you're being released a few months early and think you're under watch.

You'll be assisting Eraserhead teach his class." He told him. Naruto could immediately connect the dots.

"So he can erase my quirk should I try anything funny." He stated. The mouse man nodded. "So I'm going to be working at your school under your watch. What about once classes are over?" He asked.

"We have arranged a place for you. You can do as you please but know that every once in a while a pro hero will be stopping by to make sure you're not doing anything funny." Eraserhead said. To the guard it seemed strange to have these sort of stipulations if he was innocent. To him it seemed unfair, but he didn't know that the blond was behind some of the assassinations he had tried to help solve.

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought. " _It's not exactly what I want but it'll do. Perhaps I can even sweeten this deal a little bit._ " "Alright, that sounds good. But can I add something to that?" He asked.

"If it's within reason." Nezu replied.

"I haven't been able to stretch my legs in a long time. Once at Yuuei I'd like a spar with All Might. Of course he'll kill me at full power the way I am now so I'd say have him tone it down to about sixty percent of his true strength." He says. Eraserhead immediately knows something is wrong. There's a chance All Might would still kill him considering how long he's been inactive.

" _What does he want_ " Eraserhead thought as he looked at the antihero through narrowed eyes. Before he could voice his concern the thunderous laugh of said man rang out and accepted the blonds condition.

"Then we have a deal." Naruto said as he stood up. The guard walked up to the gate and punched in a code, followed by scanning his ID, and finally pulling a handle. The bars quickly sparked electricity before dying down. He was free. They quickly went through standard procedure and handing him back his belongings and his old clothing.

He was a simple man. Black pants, black shirt and a large button up hooded coat. The only thing he was missing from his actual costume he wore was the armor he used under the coat. They filled out the proper paperwork and he was free to go. It was late so he was showed to his new home, it wasn't much but he could fix that.

The next morning he was told to report to Yuuei at 7a.m. When he reached the entrance he was greeted by Nezu. "Good morning." The mouse said as he motioned for him to follow. "As I said yesterday you'll be an assistant in Eraserhead's class. Though here you'll just call him Aizawa.

After class has ended I'll introduce you to the rest of the staff." He explained as he led him to the classroom. Naruto took his time to look around the school as they walked, it certainly lived up to the hype about it. It was enormous and well built.

They reached the door and the mouse man was about to walk off but was stopped. "Don't forget about my fight with All Might." He said.

He was sure he heard the mouse mutter something about impatient youngsters but couldn't tell for sure. "I'm a man of my word, you'll get your fight." Naruto watched him walk away and turned to look at the door.

"Not exactly how I pictured spending my time but it beats sitting in a cell I guess." He spoke to himself before knocking twice. He heard 'enter' and allowed himself in. He stepped inside and immediately everyone's eyes locked on at him as if he had just killed someone. They wouldn't technically be wrong though.

"This here is Uzumaki Naruto and he'll be my assistant teacher for the foreseeable future." He informs them.

"Is he a pro hero too? He doesn't look familiar." A pink girl asked.

"Depends on who you ask." Naruto replied. The girl seemed confused as well as the rest of the class but they couldn't ask what he meant as Aizawa took control once again. He began talking about special training, they would be divided into groups of two with one being the heroes and the other being villains.

As he did so Naruto took the opportunity to scope out the class and see who would stand out. Out of all of them only three caught his attention, the first was a boy with his hair being half white and half red. The second was the one with spiky sandy blond hair who was scowling at nothing. Finally, the last one was a meek looking kid with green hair, Naruto could tell he had something about him though.

They went ahead and stepped out to do the simulations. Overall it wasn't too bad, some of the kids had some talent, others needed some work. Two of the three he had singled out hadn't disappointed him.

Izuku as he later knew he was called had good strategy and if he wanted to could have killed Bakugo. Though his impression did drop when he realized that the boy had broken himself in the process of winning.

Tokoroki, the mismatched haired one simply froze everything and stepped inside to complete the objective. Worked similar to him, though Naruto wasn't as flashy doing so. You wouldn't even know he was there when he went on jobs.

Finally after what felt like forever the school day ended and the students were allowed to go home. As they walked out Aizawa nodded to Naruto to follow him, sighing he followed suit. They walked passed a bunch of students, some who didn't recognize him stared but didn't ask any questions.

"So what do they know?" Naruto asked as they walked down a hallway.

"They've all been filled in on why you're here and how we cleared you. Though some have questions they want to ask you." He told him right before opening the door to the meeting room. There were six people in the room. The first was All Might.

Next to him was possibly the most attractive hero out there at the moment, she wears a black breast-less leotard over a white bodysuit, which emphasizes her breasts, body, and legs along with translucent black thigh-high stockings and black knee-boots. She has a small mask outlining her eyes, a handcuff on each wrist, and a utility belt around her hips. She also sports a red domino mask. She is the 18+ only hero Midnight.

Next to her was a man who wore a tan trench coat that covers most of his body. Underneath is a skin tight, black suit with several gold stripes rising up from underneath his trench coat and disappearing under his helmet. His helmet is black and with a gold jaw-guard that ends in a circle-shaped hinge joint where his ears are. This is Ectoplasm.

Next was a man who wore a yellow helmet that's hooked up to a large steel appliance behind him. This metal device supports his body and has two large arms attached to it. The excavation hero Power Loader

Finally the last one wore a black jacket with an upturned collar complete with studs. He sports a tan, studded shoulder pads, black pants with a red studded belt, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. His neck is completely covered by a directional speaker. He also has long spiky black hair and a pair of sunglasses. Present Mic.

The sixth person in the room being Nezu spoke up "Hello Naruto, I hope you had a good first day." He says.

Naruto shrugged "It wasn't too bad, though I will say from what I saw you have some talent at this school if they get trained properly." He says as he takes a seat.

"We like to think every student in this school has the potential to be great." He comments "But anyways, we brought you here to introduce you to the rest of the staff you'll be working with for the time being."

"So they're fishing for information about me?" He 'asked' he knew what it really was.

Midnight laughed softly "He catches on fast."

Ectoplasm was the first to ask a question "What is your quirk?" They all looked at him.

"Time Skip. Not as in freezing time or anything like that but I skip forward in time if that makes sense. Probably doesn't since I still can't explain it correctly." he answers.

The heroes were shocked to learn this, there wasn't a hero or villain recorded who could mess with time. Up until now it was an impossibility. He wasn't about to tell them that he had two though.

"Where did you study?" Midnight asked being the first to get over her shock.

"I didn't go to any institute. I discovered my power at a young age and trained myself to use it ever since. I told people I was quirk less while secretly training, after I deemed myself proficient enough I went out on the field to work." he said.

Present Mic was about to ask why he didn't attend an institute but stopped as All Might spoke. "I think that's enough questions about that for now. We kept our part of the deal and released you and cleared your name of the crime. Now it's time for you to do yours." He said.

Naruto sat up a bit straighter in his seat. "That's fair. He hired me a few years ago, paid me a few hundred thousand yen to beat and capture some guy who had a fire quirk. Why he wanted him? I don't know, but he was paying me well so I didn't care." He began. Some of the heroes shook their heads disapprovingly.

"After that he continued to hire me paying more depending on what kind of quirk they had. Every time I asked why he wanted them he just said 'they have something I want'. Eventually I pieced it together, these people weren't strong or important. He just wanted the quirk.

He's collecting them for something. He might be using them for himself or could be building an army. Either one of those is bad news." he revealed. He left out the part where he tried to recruit him since they might keep a closer eye on him if they knew.

The heroes sat quietly digesting the information they had just been told. All Might was thinking if it was true that All For One was on the move again, then he'd have to take Izuku's training a lot more seriously now. He was broken out of his thoughts by the blond.

"Well, I also kept my part. Now there's one more you guys have to keep." He said as he looked at All Might. The hero put the thoughts of All For One out of his mind and nodded and stood up.

"I'm a man of my word. Let's go Naruto and you'll get your spar." The other heroes also stood up wanting to see how this would go down. As they walked to the arena Naruto had one thought on his mind.

" _There's still a few people on my hit list. After that set up, All For One jumped straight to the top. Count your days."_

 **So this is the original draft of Path of A story is a Naruto x Midnight story even though she's 8 years older than him. Tell me what you guys think, I don't know if I'll be continuing this story but if you guys really rock with it and wanna read more than I wouldn't be opposed to it. Anyways if you guys have any suggestions or comments leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So you guys liked the original draft of this story so as promised I'll continue it. It won't get updated as frequently as some of the others but I will continue it. Anyways not much else to say so I'll just go ahead and get on with the chapter, hope you guys enjoy.**

Inside a dimly lit room the only sounds that could be heard at the moment was that of keyboard strokes. Sitting at the computer is a slim, young man with dark, spiky hair. His most striking feature is the large patches of his skin that are purple and deeply wrinkled. The borders between those areas and the rest of his smooth and pale skin appear to be held together by crude surgical staples and stitches. Rows of stitches extend from the corners of his mouth to above his ears.

His clothing is a simple dark blue jacket over a white shirt and matching dark blue pants.

"Hm?" He says to himself as he scrolls down on the article he's reading. He quickly read a paragraph that caught his attention and sat back. "So you're finally out huh?" He spoke out loud. He scrolled down quickly and read another brief part. "And it looks like they have you teaching at Yuuei and under their supervision." He added.

Exiting the website he shut the computer down. "I told you that man would screw you over. Either way looks like a welcome back visit is in order."

Over at Yuuei both Naruto and All Might were standing across from one another in a replica of a city. It was actually a facility owned by the school used for special training for the students. All of the other teachers were watching what was happening from a monitor a safe distance away.

"As agreed I won't be fighting at full power but above fifty percent." Said the number one hero. "Don't think that means that I'll be going easy on you though." He added afterwards as he began stretching.

As Naruto mirrored the mans stretching they heard the voice of the principal over a PA system. "Alright young man as agreed this will be a spar only. The fight will go on until one of you surrenders or when I call the match." Naruto nodded and got into his stance. He had his fists raised up to eye level with his index finger knuckle sticking out.

"Begin." He heard. Naruto seemingly disappeared from his spot and reappeared in front of All Might with his fist already extended out. He managed to hit the man center chest. The teachers watching were somewhat amazed to see the man get sent flying back before Naruto appeared next to him in mid air and kicked him into one of the buildings.

"He can teleport too?" Asked power loader as he watched the new staff member disappear and reappear.

"No." Answered Nezu "That is him using Time Skip. It's quite a sight to see someone move that fast though."

Aizawa said nothing but made sure to pay close attention to everything Naruto did. It was still bugging him not knowing what the blond wanted out of this fight.

Naruto stopped and watched as the smoke cleared out before jumping out of the way as the hero landed just were he was standing a few seconds later. As expected the man had no visible damage on him.

He watched as the man bent down and took off in his direction with his hand cocked back. Rather than wait he once again used Time Skip to appear next to him and punch the side of his head. He used it once more to appear to his other side and punch his ribs before once more appearing behind him and punching his back.

All Might spun and threw a punch but was unsuccesful and felt a pain in his back. Naruto let off a solid punch rather than just using his knuckle and everyone watched as a purple beam of light appeared out of the mans chest right before he was once again thrown into the city.

All Might quickly stepped out, his smile still in place but some damage clearly noticeable on his clothing. "It seems like being locked up for a year hasn't dulled you too much young Naruto. Your punches are solid." He said.

"Not as solid as I'd like but I'll get there." Naruto replied as he got into his stance once again.

Not wasting any time All Might went on the offensive, he dashed forward quickly throwing a punch. Naruto jumped up in the air and was preparing to attack when he saw the man coming again. Unfortunately he moved even faster than he had been and he wasn't able to activate his quirk in time.

"Detroit Smash!" All Might's fist hit Naruto's arms who had crossed into an x shape right before the attack.

" _Damn"_ He thought as he was shot away at an alarming speed. This time it was he who was shot into a building, or rather debris from the buildings that had already been destroyed. For just being above fifty percent that attack hurt.

Wiping some blood from his lip he jumped out of the debris and saw the man coming at him once more. This time though he was ready, as soon as the mans fist was was centimeters away from his face he used his quirk. This time however he made sure to barrage the man with twenty punches rapidly rather than just evade.

As soon as he finished he stopped the technique and watched as All Might dropped in front of him. However he had no time to take a breather as he was soon shot up into the air courtesy of an uppercut.

Fortunately the number one hero didn't follow up and merely used that as a way to buy some time. " _Damn, I'm too rusty. My attacks don't have the same effect they did before especially on someone like All Might. Time to change it up."_ He changed his stance into one where his body was slightly angled and his hands were completely extended.

All Might noticed the change but dashed forward and began throwing rapid punches. To his surprise the blond did the same and the two began matching fists in the center of the battlefield. The two were moving so quickly their hands looked like nothing but blurs. They seemed to be evenly matched but Naruto could feel the strain and knew he'd begin to lose ground soon.

Sure enough he took a hit, and then another before taking a small barrage and was sent away.

"Should we stop the battle?" Asked midnight slightly worried for the young man. "He held his own for a little while but it's clear he doesn't stand a chance. I'm surprised it lasted this long and he managed to get some hits in. Granted All Might isn't going all out but still." she said.

Aizawa replied before Nezu could. "Not yet. There's a reason he asked for this fight. He knows he can't beat All Might, he wants something out of it."

The mouse man nodded his head in agreement. "I have the same thoughts. However if he doesn't do something soon I'll have no choice but to call the match."

Naruto didn't have much time to do anything as All Might landed next to him his smile still in place. "You did well young Naruto, but this is where the match ends for you." Naruto smirked as he activated Time Skip and appeared besides the man.

He shot a straight right which once again forced a purple beam to appear out of his ribs before he was sent through a number of buildings. Rather than wait for the man to recuperate he jumped into the smoke and the two once again began trading punches.

Unlike last time he was able to keep up with the man and even managed to land a couple of face shots while blocking what was being thrown at him. " _It kicked in_ " He thought before catching a punch and using the momentum to bring the man towards him to deliver a hard right kick to his body.

He wasn't sure if it was because of his power or not but he noticed the man visibly wince in pain as his kick connected just a bit to the left of his heart. All Might fixed himself in mid air and let out a battle cry as he charged forward.

"Detroit Smash!" He yelled as he came at him. Naruto likewise dashed forward and brought his own fist to meet his. The moment the two attacks met a giant shockwave was released and destroyed any of the surviving buildings that were around them. Naruto jumped back and fell to a knee while holding his right arm. All Might was still smiling but had multiple bruises on his body but was still standing up right.

" _I got enough for one more attack, have to make it count_ " He thought as he stood up and got into his final stance. This time he had his knees bent while standing perpendicular to the man. One arm in front hand extended while the other was behind him, hand in a fist. He activated Time Skip and appeared in front of the man and let off a final punch.

To his surprise the man didn't move but took the attack head on. A purple beam appeared out of his back but he made no movements, no indication that he was in any pain.

"That attack was powerful." He spoke "Had I not increased my power to 70% that could have been a problem, especially where it landed." He said. Naruto noticed it was the exact same place he had kicked that had managed to somewhat hurt the man.

"The spar is over. At this rate I'll have to use more power to continue and that wasn't part of the agreement. You're also injured so we'll have to get you looked at. However, I'm impressed you managed to push me this far."

" _He's right. I'll never win at this rate. I need to get back to full strength in order to beat All Might._ " He thinks. "All right, a deal is a deal." He agreed and they began walking away. All Might began speaking about the school and it's students but he tuned him out.

" _At least Pure Progress kicked in. At this rate it shouldn't be too long before I'm back to full power._ " The two men finally reach the room where the other heroes were watching them and Nezu stepped forward.

"Well as you asked we kept our end of the deal. I must say I'm impressed, there's not that many people who can keep up with All Might even while he's holding back. Anyhow the day is over and everyone has their own things they wish to do. Allow me to show you where you'll be staying." He says as he says his goodbyes to the others.

The two walked in silence, Naruto was just trying to memorize the route they were taking. About fifteen minutes later they came up to an apartment complex. It wasn't luxurious or anything like that but it wasn't run down either, it was just average. They walked up a few sets of stairs before stopping at a door.

"This is where you'll be staying." Nezu said as he unlocked the door. Naruto walked inside with the principal following suit. Nezu watched as Naruto began walking around the room and started checking behind and under some of the furniture which was already there.

Nezu sighed expecting something like this. "The room isn't bugged, we agreed that the only stipulation would be to have someone check in every now and then, and even that is only temporary." he explained. Naruto didn't respond and continued to look through every corner of the apartment until he was satisfied.

"Looks good." He said as he stopped his search. He couldn't find any camera's or microphones so he was content. "Thanks for keeping your end of the deal." He added.

The mouse nodded and turned around. "You're welcome. Remember Aizawa-sensei's class starts early tomorrow morning. Be there by eight A.M." He said as he threw Naruto the room key and closed the door behind him.

Naruto stood there in silence for a second before taking another look around. He had checked the place out a few minutes ago for camera's or microphones but now that he really looked at it, the place was kind of bland. If he was going to be living here might as well make it feel like a home. But to do that he'd need money, lucky for him he still had plenty of it.

The next day

True to his word he had indeed made it to the class on time. Aizawa or as he knew him 'Eraserhead' was already there by the time he got there and let him know he wouldn't really be doing anything of importance today. Sure enough the young heroes in training had no hero course today and were taking general classes.

They were currently taking a math test and Aizawa had him walk up and down the rows to make sure the students weren't cheating. Seeing as he was bored he decided to amuse himself by stopping behind those who looked like they were struggling with the work and watched as they got more nervous in his presence. The funniest one was one called Denki who couldn't do anything with him standing nearby.

Once they finished and the day was over he was told he wasn't needed and was free to go. He left the school but rather than head to his new apartment he walked in the opposite direction. He walked aimlessly for a few minutes, just to make sure he wasn't being followed by any pro heroes.

When he was sure he was by himself he activated his quirk and disappeared from sight and headed somewhere else. He walked for twenty five minutes until he arrived at a nicer part of the city. He looked out of place there but the locals didn't seem to mind all that much.

He walked a little deeper into the area until he came to a condo complex. Similar to his new home he had to walk up a few flights of stairs until he reached a door. Unlike his though this one didn't need a key, but rather a combination of numbers. After punching in the right numbers in order he heard a click and entered.

The room looked exactly as he had last seen it. Though there was a thin layer of dust covering the surface of all of the furniture and commodities. Walking through the living room he came to a door which was already slightly opened. Pushing it open he walked inside and saw someone sitting on a chair in front of a computer, facing away from him.

He wasn't alarmed at all as he knew exactly who this was as he recognized the hair style of the man. "You got here faster than I expected." The man at the computer said as he turned around.

"Dabi." Naruto said "How'd you know I'd be coming?" He asked.

The now named Dabi reached into his jacket and pulled out a thick stack of bills that were held together by a rubber band and replied. "I figured you'd need money soon, and that teaching gig they have you on won't pay enough." When he finished the sentence he threw the stack at the blond who caught it with ease. He proceeded to flip the bills in his hand as if he were skimming through a book.

"Six hundred thousand yen" Dabi said.

"How much are we down to?" Naruto asked as he pocketed the money.

"We still have a few million." The man replied as he stood up and walked to the living room. He moved the kitchen area and opened a door. Inside the pantry he moved a piece of wood from the wall revealing a hollowed out section of the condo where large stacks of bills were piled up. "Would've been a lot less but the government didn't let you get bailed out." He added.

"Looks like there's more than when I left actually. Have you spent any of it at all?" Naruto asked as he was sure there was well over 80 million yen in there.

"I've spent some here and there." Dabi replied as he put the piece of wood back on the wall concealing the money once more. The two walked back over to the living room and sat down, but not before cleaning their respective seats to get rid of the dust.

"So what's been going on since I've been away?" Naruto asked.

"Been doing hits every now and then." Dabi replied.

"And hows that working out for you?"

"Well enough, though I did catch wind of something interesting. There's a guy going around killing fake heroes. Goes by the name of Hero Killer Stain, he wants a world where there is only real heroes and not ones after fame and glory.

"Hmm. Sounds like his ideals are similar to yours. Though you haven't gone out killing heroes….have you?" He asked his friend.

"No, I've stuck to our usual targets and the occasional villain overdoing it." He replied. "Speaking of which, what are you going to do about _him_?" He asked emphasizing the word him knowing the blond would know who he was talking about.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he remembered his set up. "I'm going to kill him. I had a spar with All Might yesterday, at the moment I know I can't kill All for One. I'm going to wait and recuperate my power and when the time comes we'll finally begin our organization. But until then I'll have to stay quiet. I can't have the pro heroes know what I'm up to.

I assume you've grown stronger?" He asked.

Dabi raised his hand and let a blue flame appear before putting it out.

"You can say that, none of my targets have managed to touch me during our fights." He said "So looks like I'll be continuing doing jobs solo while you play babysitter to a bunch of kids. Here I thought things were going to get fun."

"Oh they will. Soon." he replied cryptically. The two friends then spent the time going over current events other than their plans. When the blond finally left he noticed it was getting dark and quickly headed home. One thing was certain though the future was going to be very interesting.

 **Alright guys so what did you think? For those wondering, yes, I will be explaining how Naruto and Dabi know each other in future chapters.**

 **Well as always if you guys have any suggestions or comments leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so as you can see this isn't a chapter. Honestly this wasn't even supposed to be a full length story as it was changed out for path of a Hero. As such I'll be leaving this on a hiatus for an indefinite amount of time. Not sure when I'll get back to it but when I do you guys will know. I do have a one shot Naruto x My hero academia story coming soon featuring Naruto x Mitsuki bakugo so if you want to throw some ideas feel free to do so. Anyways I apologize if you were really looking forward to more of this story soon.**


End file.
